Estaciones
by AnneD90
Summary: Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, aquél inocente beso, pasó a ser una batalla entre sus bocas hambrientas. Entonces ¿eso significa que estás enamorado? ¡Slash!
1. Primavera

Disclaimer: Kishimoto – sama ¡cédeme los derechos de autor! Prometo no tratar de eliminar a Sakura de la historia y hacer más escenas yaoi entre Sasu y Naru.

Advertencias: SLASH – AU – cuatro estaciones, cuatro capítulos.

**Estaciones**

_Primavera_

Si había algo que adoraba Naruto, particularmente, era la primavera. En especial durante abril, cuándo los árboles de cerezo estaban repletos de pequeñas florecillas rosadas. Amaba el clima de la temporada, un poco cálido, pero con una brisa refrescante que movía su cabello de manera graciosa.

Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, era admirar el cielo azulado con una que otra nubecilla blanca. Sakura muchas veces le dijo que, cuando él veía hacia un firmamento tan despejado, casi podía jurar que sus irises sólo eran reflejo de éste. Aunque el dudaba que sus orbes pudiesen compararse a su belleza.

La tarde de aquél día, después del entrenamiento de natación, prefirió quedarse sentado sobre una banca abandonada en medio del inmenso patio de la escuela. Shikamaru había insistido en ir comer, pero él declinó la invitación. Su compañero, aunque un poco sorprendido ante la negativa del voraz rubio, se despidió en cuanto hubo acomodado su ropa en la maleta.

Sintió el viento fresco sobre su rostro, la tarde iba menguando, el sol se ocultaba allá, a lo lejos, mientras el cielo se coloreaba en tonos rojizos y violetas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, experimentó asombro ante un acto tan cotidiano.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y sonrió para sus adentros. Cuando sus hombros hicieron contacto, un roce furtivo, se estremeció; la breve ráfaga de calor pareció adentrarse por sus poros y viajar por su exhausto cuerpo. Casi ríe al sentir las chocantes cosquillitas en su estómago. _Mariposas_, así suelen llamarlas los ilusos.

― ¿Has estado esperando desde hace mucho?

_No sabes cuánto_, pensó en el instante.

― No en realidad, diez o quince minutos. ¿Acabaste ya con el artículo para el diario escolar?

― Sí, fue complicado.

Giró su rostro cuando vio que Sasuke se inclinaba hacia delante y apoyaba su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano, el codo doblado sobre su pierna cruzada. A cualquiera le hubiera parecido que estaba aburrido, Naruto sabía que simplemente estaba agotado.

― ¿Y tu práctica? ¿No te ha dolido más el tobillo?

Una sonrisa resplandeciente se extendió por el rostro del rubio. Sasuke pocas veces demostraba algo más que no fuera desinterés. Fue muy significativo para él saber que se encontraba preocupado por el calambre que le había aquejado desde hace una semana.

― No, espero que la terapia haya servido o te habré hecho gastar una fortuna en nada.

― No seas bastardo, – dijo mientras se enderezaba y lo miraba justo a los ojos, recriminándole en cierta manera – tú sabes que no fue nada.

― Si a mil dólares le llamas nada… – su tono fue bromista, pero su gesto parecía relucir por otra cosa – no debiste haber sacado a tu doctor de su país por una nimiedad así.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke hicieron algo que después Naruto clasificaría como imposible, se ensombrecieron más. Por suerte la discusión no se prolongó, el menor de los Uchiha sabía que su amigo era un imbécil y si la plática continuaba por ese rumbo, no sólo tendría que llamar a su doctor de cabecera, tendría que pagar por una enfermera y un cuarto en el mejor hospital.

Hubo silencio durante unos minutos, en los cuales vieron el último rayo de sol resplandecer.

― Dijiste que tenías que hablar conmigo. Urgentemente. – Resaltó la última palabra. Sonaba intranquilo y eso provocó una carcajada en Naruto. La mirada inquisitiva de Sasuke lo hizo callar abruptamente, aunque las risitas ahogadas persistieron. Supuso que su compañero no veía la gracia en todo aquello.

― Yo… – al tranquilizarse trató de hablar, sin embrago, el discurso que había preparado hacía dos semanas, fue olvidado; las palabras se arrejuntaban todas en su mente o no llegaban a ella – Hace ocho años nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? Fue durante el verano, en el curso al que nuestras madres nos habían inscrito para convivir con más niños. Konoha, era un lugar precioso ¿no lo crees así? – no esperó respuesta, siguió hablando deliberadamente, al mismo tiempo que estrujaba su mano derecha contra la izquierda – La primera vez que te vi fue… extraño. Pensé que me caías mal, aunque no había motivo alguno para que así fuera. Eras antipático y no me agradabas. Hasta… – su voz se quebró, incapaz de contener el llanto que había comenzado a nublar su vista segundos atrás. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

Sasuke lo miraba atento. Contrario a todo pronóstico, consoló al rubio. Su mano blanquecina se colocó sobre la de Naruto, que yacía apoyada en la banca de madera.

― No es nada – dijo de pronto Sasuke.

― Yo te hice sufrir…

― No me conocía…

― ¡Pero te hice daño! No merecía ser rescatado por ti. Mis restos estarían en el fondo del mar si tú… – sintió un fuerte bofetón sobre la mejilla.

― ¡¿Por qué te ha dado por hablar tonterías?! – el de cabello azabache lucía enfadado. El otro, sorprendido. – Eso fue hace mucho y ya no tiene importancia.

Y entonces, todo pareció ocurrir más rápido.

De un segundo a otro, Naruto había empujado a Sasuke sobre la banca, al punto de recostarlo sobre ella y, aún sentado, se inclinó sobre su abdomen, perfecto, firme y plano, con unos músculos lo suficientemente marcados para notar su atlético cuerpo. Sintió el palpitar de sus latidos acelerados, en su pecho y en los oídos. Percibió el aroma de Sasuke, una combinación entre su loción traída desde el continente Europeo (cara y muy fina) y el jabón de manzanilla con el que se bañaba por las mañanas. Le embriagó el calor inexorable que se infiltraba por su ropa y le rodeaba con fuerza.

En su interior se libraba una batalla. Al final, la razón quedó reducida a nada. Sus deseos carnales emergieron y controlaron cada célula de su cuerpo.

Se reclinó un poco más, su rostro quedó a la altura del de Sasuke, a milímetros de chocar la una contra la otra. En su faz se dibujó una expresión un tanto indescifrable, pero poco importó cuando salvó la distancia entre ambos.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Uchiha, el contacto fue suave, _casi_ con miedo. Al instante sus párpados se cerraron y sólo se dedicó a explorar esa boca tremendamente provocativa, rozándola, disfrutando la caricia torpe entre ambos.

Repasó la comisura de esos exquisitos labios con su lengua, juguetona se abrió paso por el orificio, tanteó el terreno que, hasta dónde él sabía, se había mantenido inexplorable. Con más confianza, la sumergió en la cavidad húmeda y caliente, saboreó los dientes blancos, se intoxicó con la esencia de su saliva y finalmente invitó a la otra a bailar con ella. Deslizándose, contoneándose, flexionándose.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, aquél inocente beso, pasó a ser una batalla entre sus bocas hambrientas.

Los dientes, frenéticos, chocaban, unos contra otros, chirriaban ante la brutalidad del acto. Los labios, encendidos por la locura e hinchados por la ferocidad, se enganchaban y se apretaban el uno contra el otro. Las lenguas habían dejado de danzar, ahora parecía una pelea que ninguno parecía dispuesto a perder.

Gracias a un ser superior, existe la bendita respiración. De no ser así, uno no podría imaginar el desastre en el que habría acabado todo el embrollo.

Abatido por su falta de autocontrol, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Sentía el subir y bajar de éste, tratando de acompasar su respiración agitada. Él mismo trataba de controlarse.

Una vez que supo que podía hablar, con la seguridad de no quedarse a media frase para tomar una bocanada de aire, continúo con el monólogo.

― Había estado pensando, en ti y en mí, en nuestra amistad. Y una idea descabellada recurrió a mi mente, colándose por la protección a prueba de pensamientos estúpidos. – Sasuke sonrió ligeramente. – Descubrí que a veces veía tu boca y se me antojaba, en ocasiones no podía apartar mis ojos de ti y si lo hacía, en mi pensamiento sólo se dibujaba tu rostro. No quise aceptarlo, no obstante, la idea ya estaba allí, implantada con firmeza. Sabía que me gustabas, mucho.

― ¿Eso te angustiaba tanto?

Naruto se relajó, Sasuke no había huido. Todo marchaba bien.

― Me empecé a preguntar que dirías – una mano recorrió su cabello con gentileza. – Imaginé tus posibles respuestas.

― ¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?

Naruto rió tristemente.

― Te enfadarías.

― No lo estoy.

El rubio suspiró, estaba más aliviado.

– Después me dije que nunca descubriría la verdad si no me animaba a preguntarte. Perdón por no haber formulado la pregunta y asumido… – _aunque no he asumido nada_ – Y haberte besado.

― ¿Me ofreces tus disculpas? – aquél hombre parecía hecho de piedra, imperturbable como siempre. Más no frío.

― No realmente.

Pasó una eternidad antes de que uno de los dos se animara a continuar.

― Entonces, ¿estás enamorado?

**Continuará…**

¡Gracias por leer!

Mi primer fic, god! Pensé que no llegaría el día en que escribiera, pero al parecer funcionó andar vagabundeando por la red y leer hasta agotarme. Entonces qué, ¿me dan una oportunidad? Porque Sasuke y Naruto quieren más acción en el próximo capítulo y menos miel, ¿les gusta la idea? XD


	2. Verano

Disclaimer: Kishimoto posee los derechos de Naruto y Sasuke.

Advertencias: SLASH – AU – cuatro estaciones, cuatro capítulos.

**Estaciones**

_Verano_

El simple roce de la mano de Naruto sobre su entrepierna lo calienta. Siente como en segundos su piel blanquísima se sonroja, no por vergüenza, sino porque allí en verdad hace calor.

El verano casi culmina, los árboles comienzan a dar las primeras señales del cambio de estación, las temperaturas han decrecido poco a poco y el aire cada vez es menos cálido. Las nubes se aglomeran en el cielo, son blanquísimas, Sasuke casi siente que está en una de ellas cuando los habilidosos dedos de Naruto presionan la punta de su dolorosa erección.

El árbol que los oculta con su enorme sombra cruje cuando una ventisca mueve sus frágiles ramas, las hojas verdes chocan unas con otras. Un ruido así hubiese sobresaltado a cualquiera de los dos si no tuviesen tanta necesidad.

Los labios de Naruto buscan con desesperación los de Sasuke y sin muchas complicaciones logra penetrar en su húmeda boca, sus lenguas se tratan con rudeza, se enredan, se apretujan y, cuando la falta de oxígeno se manifiesta con un severo mareo, se separan bruscamente, tratando de nivelar su respiración. La mano de Naruto sigue fija en su lugar, allí, bajo el bóxer, entre sus muslos.

Por primera vez, a lo largo de su vida, Sasuke simplemente no puede pensar, no correctamente. En su mente no desfilan imágenes sensatas, como que están en el patio de su casa y en cualquier segundo alguien los descubrirá o como que el aún tiene los puños bien apretados alrededor del pasto, sin atreverse a hacer otra cosa que disfrutar del contacto de su pene con la rasposa piel de las palmas de su amante.

― Sasuke ―susurra el rubio entre jadeos, cerca del oído del otro chico, enviando un latigazo de placer a cada célula de este ― dime… ― su mano ha comenzado a masajear la longitud de su miembro, a veces deteniéndose en sus sensibles testículos, a veces pellizcando la cabeza de su falo. Unas gotas de líquido seminal se han escurrido por la pequeña abertura ― sólo dímelo.

Sasuke no sabe exactamente a lo que se refiere. Su cabeza está en un sublime delirio, la conciencia bajo el influjo de las endorfinas, la mente lejos de otra preocupación que no sea disfrutarlo al máximo.

― Sasuke ― Naruto gime audiblemente ― tócame.

Es como si hubiese necesitado de aquélla palabra para entrar en acción. Sus manos inexpertas se dirigen a las caderas de Naruto y bajan con salvajismo su pantalón. En medio de la neblina en sus ojos, mira su pronunciada firmeza, aún más incitante bajo la costura de la ropa interior, y, llevado por el deseo, lo empuja sobre la hierba fresca. Se coloca a horcadillas sobre él y se inclina lo suficiente para tomar entre sus labios el pene de Naruto aún cubierto por la suave capa de algodón blanco. Naruto, tras la momentánea sorpresa por el ataque, siente la invasión de un placer inexorable. El aliento ardiente de Sasuke se infiltra por su bóxer y su miembro da un respingo.

― Hazlo ― ordena el rubio desesperado.

Sólo siente la mejilla fabril de su compañero recorrer su largo, siguiendo la costura del bóxer. Naruto se dobla hacia él exigiendo más, pero Sasuke lo sostiene por la cadera y las empuja hacia el suelo. Después de unos segundos baja con extrema lentitud la prenda y Naruto se contorsiona grácilmente al sentir una ola de aire frío colarse por sus piernas.

― Naruto ― la punta de la nariz de Sasuke se posiciona en la punta ― suplícame.

Un poco de su personalidad sale a flote en ese instante, reemplazando la frase original (_¿quieres que te folle?_).

― Ya quisieras, bastardo.

Sasuke ríe y una ola de un calorcillo insoportable envuelve la erección de Naruto.

― Son sólo tres palabras ― su músculo bucal lame con sumo cuidado el genital de Naruto, este persiste en su lucha campal al no querer suplicar ― fóllame ― dice mientras un dedo impregnado de saliva se cuela por la entrada rosada, Naruto se limita a retorcerse ― por ― un segundo dedo penetra en el estrecho culo ― favor ― un tercer falange se mueve con los otros dos entre la estrechez del orificio.

― Duele ― Sasuke se inclina sobre la cara de Naruto, su mirada azul está nublada. Un sentimiento de tristeza lo agolpa.

― ¿Deberíamos detenernos? ― pregunta mientras saca sus dedos.

― No… ― con una mano lo jala hasta besarlo ― sólo ten cuidado idiota.

La cabeza del pene de Sasuke se posiciona y comienza a empujarse por el pasaje, siente como el ano se va relajando y el esfínter se dilata, acogiendo la intromisión poco a poco. Naruto aprieta fuertemente sus puños, la carne en la espalda de Ssauke comienza a enrojecer, pero no le importa mucho, porque en ese momento comienza la sensación de verdadero encanto.

― Allí ― dice Naruto cuando comienza a golpear lo que, al parecer, es la próstata. Los movimientos se aceleran, las estocadas cada vez son más rudas y Naruto sigue sintiendo dolor, pero es eclipsado por la excitación y el deseo y todo eso que le produce tener a Sasuke entre sus piernas. Una mano que, sin duda, no es la suya lo masajea al ritmo de las penetraciones. Pronto siente un líquido en su recto y él mismo se ha corrido en la mano de Sasuke.

― Joder.

.·.

Después de su primera vez Sasuke no sabe exactamente que pasó. Recuerda vagamente que hubo días en los que no se hablaban y el motivo, aún hoy, después de tantos años, sigue sin tener sentido.

También recuerda que después de ese primer encuentro puramente sexual, le siguieron muchos otros, en ocasiones como producto de una fuerte tensión, en otros tantos momentos, sencillamente, era el deseo. Porque si bien es cierto que, al ingresar cada quien a la universidad (la cual no compartían) se habían alejado e incluso habían roto, también es cierto que el deseo jamás los dejó. Cada salida "amistosa" terminaba en una cama deshecha, con las sábanas enredadas alrededor de sus cuerpos desnudos y las prendas que vestían hechas jirones esparcidas por toda la habitación.

― Hola ― dijo Naruto, sentándose en la banca del parque en la que Sasuke meditaba los errores del pasado.

― Y… ― acercó a sus labios el cigarro recién prendido y dio una calada ― ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

Una extraña sensación de incertidumbre lo había molestado desde el miércoles, cuando la llamada de Naruto lo había despertado cuando al fin había podido conciliar el sueño, unas horas antes de tener que ir a tomar clases.

― Tú y yo… somos amigos, ¿cierto? ― Sasuke asiente ― Dirías que somos ¿los mejores?

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Al fin se te ha pegado un poco mi egocentrismo?

Naruto ríe levemente, casi cansado.

― No, eso no. Somos los mejores amigos ¿no?

― Supongo ― Sasuke quisiera decir que no, su relación alcanza límites insospechados y no se enfrasca en una simple relación de compañerismo.

― Lo que quiero decir es que, tú y yo… no somos, tú sabes, pareja.

Uchiha aguarda paciente, evitando pensar en el desagradable presentimiento que late en su interior.

― Si te refieres a que el sexo lo hacemos sin compromisos, bueno, estás en lo correcto.

En toda la conversación es la primera vez que sus ojos se encuentran. El azul se funde en el negro y viceversa. Naruto es débil y en sus ojos refleja esa inestabilidad emocional que experimenta. Sasuke es frío y nada en sus orbes muestra algún signo de debilidad.

― Yo saldré con otra persona ― dice finalmente Naruto.

Sasuke aspira el tabaco entre sus dedos con suma tranquilidad. La máscara de impasibilidad sigue fija en él, sin embargo, bajo la fina capa se extiende el pesar, la tristeza y se mezcla con furia. En los ojos de Naruto puede percibir un poco de miedo, una pizca de melancolía y tan sólo un leve rastro de esperanza. En los ojos de Sasuke no haya nada fuera de lo común, se niega a demostrar el tormento que lo derrite, que lo quema, como el sol en verano.

― ¿Me estás, acaso, pidiendo permiso? ― pregunta con sarcasmo. Casi irónicamente.

― Por supuesto que no, Sasuke ― el tono de Naruto denota indignación ― sólo aviso que al final del día no nos vamos a comportar como un par de putitas copulando en un hotel de mediana calidad.

― Si es todo lo que querías aclarar, bueno, entonces me retiro. En dos horas tengo partido de americano y quiero estar listo ― se pone de pie parsimoniosamente y tira la colilla del cigarro sobre la acera, dándole en seguida un pisotón ― y no me llames, yo te llamaré.

Al voltearse frunce el seño, aprieta los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y tuerce la boca mostrando su enojo, uno que no ve Naruto porque jamás le permitiría observarle rebajado a un "novio" celoso. A sus espaldas Naruto recoge el pedazo de cigarrillo y cuando está a punto de tirarlo en el basurero, cambia de opinión. Lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

**Continuará…**

¡Gracias por leer!

Este capítulo me causo una verdadera jaqueca. ¡Joder! Ofrezco una disculpa por tardarme tanto, pero las escenas explícitas no se me dan muy bien y menos cuando hay falta de inspiración, aunque creo que me quedo bastante bien… No sé, no soy muy buena crítica del trabajo propio. Pues, debo decirles que ésta historia habla acerca de cómo trasciende el amor entre Sasuke y Naruto a lo largo de sus vidas, mediante las cuatro estaciones… no sé si me explico. ¡Ah! Espero no me olviden y sigan leyendo (en verdad lamento el retraso). Y qué decir de los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Respuesta a comentarios sin firma, a quiénes les pido (si no les causa molestia) que me dejen su mail, por favor, me gusta responder personalmente y no dejarles saber a los demás lectores mi respuesta:

Yopos: Gracias linda, fue el primer coment y de verdad me llenó de felicidad, cuando llegó, ¡bueno! Casi organizo una fiesta. Que bueno que te gustó y pues ¿me dejarás otro review?

Azura33: Hola querida, pues ya está. No hubo mucha miel, pero si mucha fricción. Prometo que todo se arreglará. Y pues ya ves, me animé y me fue muy bien, saber que te gusto la historia me hace sentir súper. Gracias por el comentario.

Physis: ¿Acosarme por el fandom? Bueno, eso es novedad y ¿sabes que es lo peor? No me molesta, en cambio, me fascina. Bueno, siempre he creído que a ninguno de los dos se le debe poner como el activo y el pasivo… no sé si a eso te refieras y aunque si hay una diferencia, trato de que conserven sus personalidades sin encerrarlos en un "cliché sexual". No, para nada, es constructivo lo que dices y en verdad nunca me lo había planteado, pero tienes toda la razón linda en cuanto a la mezcolanza horrible entre el japonés y el español, así como que no necesito mayúsculas para dejar saber de qué va la situación (para eso existen los signos de admiración). ¡Ah! Hasta me dieron ganas de tenerte como beta. Bueno, pues lo del niño rico y la situación que se entrelazó con esto sí tiene un por qué, pero será explicado en el último capítulo (el cual tengo ya planeado, mas no escrito). Y pues muchas gracias, este comentario a parte de sacarme una sonrisota me ha dejado una gran satisfacción y una enseñanza que vale mil (ahora por tu culpa, he de admitir, soy aún más exigente con lo que leo). Si me vuelves a comentar (hazlo, por favor) déjame tu mail, me gustaría responder a tu otro comentario.

Besos y agradecimientos a los que leen. Y a los que comentan, ya tienen un pedazo de mi corazón.


	3. Invierno

Disclaimer: Kishimoto posee los derechos de Naruto y Sasuke.

Advertencias: SLASH – AU – cuatro estaciones, cuatro capítulos. Personajes levemente OCC (explicaciones al final*). NC-17.

Notas: Dedicado a Emily-Lokis, cuyo cumpleaños fue hace unos meses (_cof-cofAgostosinomalrecuerdocof-cof) _y a quien le he tomado mucho aprecio a pesar de que ella viva en Venezuela (aunque siempre la piense en Perú) y yo en México.

**Estaciones**

_Invierno_

El reloj marcaba la una. El cielo estaba coloreado de negro, la oscuridad lo rodeaba. Un cuerpo tibio se acurrucaba contra el suyo, desnudo y sudoroso. Naruto quería alejarlo, pero estaba al borde del colchón, un poco más y se caería.

El 24 de diciembre siempre le había parecido de lo más tedioso, presenciando por todos lados familias felices que compartían aquel día tan especial. Y no es que él fuera católico, pero siempre sobraban razones para celebrar. En esta ocasión no había sido diferente. En un principio pensó en dejarlo pasar, más al final decidió asistir a la fiesta de uno de sus amigos ingleses, Robert.

Le dolía la cabeza, tal vez había bebido demasiado. Creía que así había sido ya que no recordaba, en absoluto, quién era el tipo que dormía a su derecha y mucho menos cómo había llegado a esa cama desconocida. Miró a su alrededor, la habitación parecía bastante grande y estaba bien amueblada, demasiado lujosa.

―¿Has despertado?― dijo el joven abrazándolo por la cintura. Naruto se removió algo incómodo, pero al final dejó reposar el brazo sobre su cadera.

―Sí― respondió secamente, se sentía demasiado confundido.

―Creo que podríamos tener un poco más de esto…― la mano del desconocido se resbaló lentamente por el abdomen de Naruto y, esos dedos fríos, se posicionaron en su pene cubierto de pelusilla dorada, masajeándolo lentamente. Tuvo la intención de retirarlos y decirle que al otro día tendría que trabajar, sin embargo, al sentir una ligera presión sobre la cabeza de su miembro y con ello una ola desenfrenada de lujuria invadiéndolo, prefirió arquearse hacia esa mano y dejarse llevar.

―Eres tan bello Naruto.

El chico se metió entre las sábanas que los cubrían y, sin esperarlo Naruto, introdujo en su boca la polla semi-erecta del rubio, primero chupando lentamente la punta, después succionando lánguidamente la sobrada longitud, lamiendo con su diestro músculo los testículos, mordiendo con excedida paciencia todo el miembro. Naruto gemía y se arqueaba hacia esa caliente boca, tratando de llegar hasta su garganta, tratando de apagar el fuego que lo abrasa desde dentro, tratando de no pensar en Sasuke y dedicándose solamente a disfrutar el momento.

Se vino en la húmeda entrada del joven y este la deglutió, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

―¿Qué hora es?― preguntó Naruto.

―Las cinco― respondió el otro mientras chupaba un pezón y pellizcaba al otro al mismo tiempo.

―Si vas a hacer otra cosa, date prisa, me tengo que ir.

El muchacho lo miró, en sus ojos se reflejaba una mezcla entre la furia y el deseo. Naruto atinó a alzar una ceja, prepotentemente. Tras varios segundos hubo una lucha campal en silencio, uno mostrándose herido con la situación, el otro manifestando desinterés por lo que él sintiera.

―Bien―dijo al tiempo en que se bajaba de la cama y comenzaba a arrojarle sus prendas a Naruto quien rápidamente se comenzó a vestir. ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza a ese chico? ¿Que estaría enamorado de él? _Iluso._

Cuando terminó de vestirse el chico ya lo esperaba con la puerta abierta, instándolo a marcharse. Naruto se apresuró a salir, no sólo de la habitación, sino también de la casa. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que el mareo le permitía, seguido por su "amigo". No necesitó, esta vez, que el tipo le abriera la puerta, él mismo lo hizo.

―¿Al menos recuerdas mi nombre?

Naruto volteó cuando ya había bajado los tres escalones que conducían al pórtico.

―No me interesa― una sonrisa odiosa, producto de haber convivido con Sasuke mucho tiempo, se extendió por su rostro. Como respuesta tan sólo oyó el azote de la puerta al cerrarse.

.·.

Caminó por una calle desierta, el automóvil lo había dejado cerca del bar donde la fiesta había tenido lugar. Al rato mandaría al chófer por él. Caminaría a casa, como en los viejos tiempos.

Desde que se había graduado como diseñador gráfico su vida había mejorado. Comenzó por crear un proyecto empresarial que finalmente pudo llevarse a cabo gracias al patrocinio de una empresa que llevaba varias décadas en el mercado. Nunca le había agradado la idea de cómo había sido fundada su empresa, no, sabiendo que Sasuke había colaborado con aquello.

Uchiha's Corporation había sido la primer contratación que había aceptado porque fue la primera empresa que solicitó sus servicios. Ellos no eran reconocidos, sin embargo, tenían una amplia gama de expertos en distintas ramas. Gracias a Sasuke y su empresa había podido establecerse, finalmente, en un departamento en el centro de Tokio y habían comenzado a ganar adeptos.

Hoy en día generaban millones de dinero y cada año las contrataciones se multiplicaban.

Aún así, le mortificaba el hecho de que detrás de cada uno de sus éxitos, estuviera su ex-novio entrometido. La carrera prácticamente la había pagado la familia de Sasuke, en parte por las peticiones del joven, en parte por la amistad que habían mantenido con sus padres antes de que quedaran completamente paralíticos, después del accidente aeronáutico.

Minato y Kushina trabajaban para Uchiha's Corp., ellos eran los supervisores del campo de diseño de publicidad y habían sido enviados a París a desarrollar un plan publicitario para atraer la atención de todos los franceses y, así, incrementar la ventas en aquel país. No obstante, aquello jamás pudo concluir o siquiera empezar. El avión privado en el que viajaban no había sido correctamente revisado, las consecuencias habían sido fatales. Tras el accidente habían decidido mudarse a Canadá, sin embargo, debido a que Naruto no sabía inglés y ellos creían firmemente que sólo serían una carga para su hijo, habían resuelto que Naruto se instalara en un internado.

Mikoto, sin embargo, les había propuesto una mejor opción: Naruto podría quedarse a vivir en la mansión Uchiha hasta que ellos decidieran regresar. De hecho, había pensado desde hace mucho en que Sasuke y Naruto se conocieran, sin embargo, la carga laboral y la atención familiar no le había permitido formalizar una cita con Kushina y el resto de su familia, así que decidió invitar a Naruto al _mentado _campamento donde conoció al _odioso_ Sasuke.

Kushina en realidad no le quería causar problemas a su querida amiga, no obstante, esta le aclaró que si no le daba una razón suficientemente buena para rechazar su oferta, se ofendería.

Fue así como Naruto pasó a ser el vecino de Sasuke. Frente a la recámara asignada, estaba la de su "enemigo", aun después del incidente donde jamás le agradeció, aunque muchas veces había tratado de hacerlo. No se habían vuelto "amigos".

No fue hasta después de dos meses que comenzaron a llevarse _relativamente _mejor. Al principio todo había sido cuestión de ignorarse, pero debido a la frecuencia con que se veían no habían podido más y habían estallado. Cada día era día de una nueva discusión y nunca faltaban motivos para molestarse el uno al otro.

Todo cambió tras un segundo incidente. Naruto tenía entre las manos el álbum familiar, recordaba todos los momentos maravillosos junto a sus padres. Aún no podía comprender como lo habían dejado allí, solo. Tampoco entendía por qué le habían mentido, él sabía que no estaban en un viaje de negocios, pero ellos se empeñaban en sostener ese falso argumento. Inevitablemente sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, había dejado el librito a un lado y se había acostado boca-abajo sobre la cama, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, tratando de tomar control sobre sus emociones que amenazaban por desbordarse. Quería gritar, más sabía que no disminuiría el dolor.

Sasuke había entrado con la intención de molestarlo, producto meramente del ocio. No hizo ruido al abrir la puerta y tampoco al cerrarla. Justo cuando iba a abrir su boca para insultar al rubio, se percató de los sollozos que inundaban la habitación, incluso podía sentir la depresión en que se hundía aquel chico, la tristeza inundaba el cuarto.

En el instante no supo qué hacer. Retrocedió despacio hasta quedar pegado a la puerta pensando que salir era la solución, no obstante, una presión en el pecho le hizo avanzar hacia delante lentamente. El rubio estaba hecho un ovillo sobre la cama. De nuevo quedó petrificado, jamás se había sentido así, tan vulnerable, tan propenso a sentimientos ajenos. _Con que esto es empatía._

Pensó en mil cosas que podría hacer, desde regresar por donde había venido, hasta carraspear para hacerle saber que él estaba allí, junto a él. Más Sasuke no quería eso, quería que Naruto supiera que él no estaba junto a él, sino con él.

Fue cuando lo abrazó, aunque no sabiendo muy bien cómo hacerlo, él no era muy afecto a esa clase de expresiones.

Creyó que Naruto se rehusaría, que lo apartaría, no obstante, fue muy distinta su reacción. Tras un leve saltito de sorpresa, se acurrucó contra sus brazos, manteniendo todavía el rostro hundido en la almohada. Sasuke había permanecido reclinado sobre él, con una rodilla apoyada sobre el borde del colchón y la otra pierna sosteniéndose sobre el suelo. Se retiró un breve instante para acostarse a lado del cuerpo sollozante del rubio y le pasó un brazo sobre la cintura, hasta llegar a su espalda. Naruto decidió dejar de llorar contra el pedazo de tela y se acomodó sobre el hombro de Sasuke quien al instante sintió como se humedecía su cuello.

―No llores― pronunció las palabras que muchas veces antes Itachi le había dicho a él.

Naruto se pegó más a su cuerpo, tratando de clamarse.

―Extraño a mis papás ― articuló entre sollozos.

Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de qué tan solo se sentía Naruto. Naruto, seguramente, no estaba acostumbrado a su tipo de familia, su padre jamás estaba en casa, su mamá a veces y su hermano desde su entrada a la universidad había dejado un sitio más sin ocupar en la mesa. Y Sasuke no era de gran ayuda. A parte esa no era _su _familia.

―Yo seré tu hermano y no te dejaré solo.

Naruto analizó aquellas palabras, se despegó un poco del joven Uchiha y lo miró directamente a los ojos, el negro se fundió en el azul, el azul se mezcló con el negro.

Todo cambió desde ese entonces. De ser enemigos a muerte, pasaron a mejores amigos.

―¿Y qué sucedió entonces?― dijo al viento Naruto mientras ingresaba al edificio donde vivía.

.·.

El teléfono sonó, Naruto veía una película. Se sentía aletargado, deseaba dejarlo pasar, pero recordó que tenía una empresa y todas sus ganas de quedarse tirado sobre el sillón se fueron por un tubo.

―¿Hola?

―Hola Naruto, mis padres quieren que vayas a cenar el fin de año y no pienses en decir no, no lo aceptarán.

Hoy no había pensado en Sasuke, pero sabía que ese dios _infinitamente misericordioso_ no lo dejaría pasar.

―Lo siento, ese día tengo trabajo Sasuke, tendrás que persuadir a tus padres e inventarles algo mejor que mi escueta excusa que, sin embargo, es cierta.

―No haré de mensajero, bobo. Vendrás, quieras o no.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

―Pues no es que no quiera ir, es que no puedo, bastardo.

―No importa, vendrás y punto, no hay excusas.

Y le colgó.

―Ni hablar Sasuke, sigues siendo el cabrón que conocí en mi niñez― declaró Naruto mientras colgaba el teléfono.

.·.

El 31 de diciembre pareció correr más rápido.

Naruto había recapacitado y el rechazar la invitación de la que era _casi_ su familia no era nada educado, así que había optado por ir, aunque sólo fuera para repartir un par de regalos y darles una sincera felicitación.

Se había levantado temprano, tenía planeado llevar un pastel como postre, el problema es que aún no lo había mandado a hacer. A parte de que confirmaría su asistencia y mejor hacerlo temprano, sino tal vez se arrepentiría.

―¿Sasuke?

―¿Mmm?― ronronea el chico al otro lado de la línea. Naruto tiembla, Sasuke sigue provocando que se tense su miembro con tan sólo ese sonido.

―¿Ocupado con una nueva presa?― expresa el rubio mezclando burla y curiosidad en su tono.

―No seas tonto Naruto. Si no lo has notado, son las ocho de la mañana y es domingo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Llamas para decirme que no vendrás?― dice al otro lado de la línea, aún adormilado.

―Vale, llegaré a las nueve, dile a tus padres que llevaré el postre.

―Paso por ti.

―No es necesario Sasuke, iré…

―Paso por ti y fin de la discusión― al siguiente instante se escuchaba de nuevo el _bip-bip_.

―Y a pesar de todo sigues comportándote como si te interesara. Si dejaras de quererme, las heridas cicatrizarían.

Derrotado se sentó sobre el sillón. Temía que su corazón desbocado se fuera a salir de su pecho.

.·.

La puerta del departamento de Naruto es golpeada levemente por un puño. Voltea hacia el reloj que cuelga cerca de la puerta que lleva a la cocina. Son las siete y media, pero no recuerda haber invitado a alguien a pasarse por allí. Por otra parte recordó que Ethan (su más reciente conquista) dijo que lo visitaría un día de esos, esperaba que no fuese él o habría escogido un pésimo día.

―Voy― gritó mientras se ponía la camisa.

Abrió sin preguntar quién era.

―¡Sasuke!― dijo levemente sorprendido.

―Mamá insistió en que viniera más temprano― declaró Sasuke, Naruto pensó que a modo de disculpa ―Si no estás listo puedo regresar más al rato.

―No, que descortés de mi parte, pasa. Es sólo que te esperaba hasta las nueve.

―Bien, ¿no tenías trabajo?

―¡Me atrapaste! No tenía planes y al final creí que no era necesario estar solo― se sentó a un lado de Sasuke y se inclinó para amarrarse las agujetas de sus tenis.

Al otro lado del sillón, el joven lo miraba atentamente en completo silencio, lo que al rubio le incomodó un poco. A pesar de que hacía tres años se habían separado como pareja, las mariposas seguían revoloteando cuando estaba cerca de él. En el transcurso Naruto había tenido un montón de aventuras sexuales, pero nadie había podido arrebatarle esa pasión que sentía por Sasuke. A Sasuke no le había conocido ninguna pareja y eso sencillamente le hacía imaginar (tontamente tal vez) que ellos aún tenían una posibilidad. Más tres años era mucho tiempo y cada vez tenía menos esperanzas.

―Nunca estarás solo― dijo por fin Sasuke. Naruto creyó que se derretiría, no obstante, mantuvo la compostura relajada. Dentro de él mil emociones se acumulaban, pero no las podía dejar entrever ni por un segundo.

―Yo lo sé. Tengo un hermano, ¿no?― preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, recargándose sobre el mullido sillón.

La mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció.

―Claro…

―Voy a arreglarme,― el rubio se levantó y se dirigió a su recámara, el silencio cada vez se le antojaba más insoportable ―puedes ver la televisión mientras o ya sabes que por allí está el revistero y no hace falta que te diga que puedes tomar un libro, ¿cierto?

―Cierto― escuchó Naruto antes de cerrar la puerta.

Uzumaki se recargó sobre la puerta, odiaba no poder controlar la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón, detestaba no poder respirar adecuadamente.

Se dirigió al espejo, sus diestras manos peinaron su cabello húmedo y le dieron forma. Se acomodó la camisa. Echó un último vistazo al espejo y se puso la chamarra negra que aguardaba sobre el colchón. Finalmente, respirando hondamente, salió.

―Siempre he dicho que lo tuyo es el azul―manifestó Sasuke desde el borde de la puerta de la cocina, llevando después un vaso de cristal relleno de agua a la boca.

―Gracias. Yo creo que a ti te queda bien todo.

Sasuke sonrió presuntuoso, aunque sin mostrarse superior.

―A mí me gusta el azul, pero ese sólo te puede quedar a ti.

Naruto ponía unos cuantos regalos en una gran bolsa decorada con la reconocida marca de una tienda comercial. Rió tímidamente.

―Si tú lo dices… Oye, ¿podrías ayudarme?

―¿Con qué?― dijo al instante Sasuke dejando el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa del comedor.

―Decide tú: bajas el pastel o los regalos.

―Da igual― Naruto le fulminó con la mirada, ese tipo de contestaciones le desesperaba. Sasuke rió brevemente, parecía más un _fja-fja_ que una risa.

―Bien, iré por el pastel, ve bajando.

―¿Quién me asegura que no intentarás escapar? Mis padres no me lo perdonarían y tampoco te perdonarían tu escapada.

―¡No seas idiota! Nos vemos abajo, ¿vale?¿ Traes el _Lamborghini ____o el __Ferrari____?_

_―__No seas imbécil. Traigo la camioneta de mi papá― anunció con un grito, a pesar de que la cocina estaba en el cuarto continuo, aún así no recibió respuesta ― Vale, te veo abajo._

___Naruto se preparó para aguantar. Ya no podía soportarlo, no podía actuar así cuando en el fondo estaba tan herido. __¿Y herido por qué Naruto?____ Se preguntó a sí mismo. __¿No fuiste tú el que terminó con su relación? ¿No eres tú el que ha estado sustituyéndolo, de cama en cama, de boca en boca?_

.·.

La noche transcurrió más rápidamente de lo que Naruto había esperado. Fugaku se mostró menos apático que en otras ocasiones, incluso hizo una que otra broma, aunque persistió en el ambiente la rivalidad entre este y su primogénito, Itachi. Mikoto estuvo preguntándole por sus planes, así como por sus padres, quienes hoy en día residían en las Islas Fiji. Itachi mantuvo con el rubio una agitada conversación acerca de deportes y otros intereses comunes (el cine, sobretodo, era un tema al que siempre recurrían). Sasuke se mantuvo al margen de conversaciones que sostuvo con cualquier otro integrante de su familia, parecía estar demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, de hecho, Naruto dudaba que este se hubiese interesado por alguna de sus pláticas. Siempre había catalogado a Sasuke como un chico callado, no obstante, esta vez a penas si había pronunciado algunos monosílabos en toda la noche.

―Gracias por el reloj Naruto, me ha encantado, a parte, ya necesitaba uno. Deidara siempre me reprende por llegar tarde.

Naruto recién se acordaba de Deidara.

―¿Y por qué no vino hoy?― preguntó con curiosidad el rubio, esos dos rara vez se separaban.

―Ya sabes, es la fecha en que visita a sus padres adoptivos.

―¿Y no fuiste con él?― Itachi frunció el entrecejo ligeramente.

―No, me mantiene como su sucio secreto, al menos sí con sus padres. Dice que es preferible que se vayan a la tumba si saber que su hijo es gay.― Suspiro. ―Aunque lo entiendo, sus padres ya son mayores. Para empezar todavía conservan sus ideas intolerantes y lo que menos quiero yo es que Dei se pelee con las personas que lo amaron y cuidaron desde que fue abandonado. A parte, ellos no se encuentran muy bien de salud, una sorpresa así podría desencadenar sus enfermedades controladas…

Naruto permaneció callado.

―Tal vez sea mejor así…― escucha a Itachi decir antes de que este se pare de la mesa y se acerque al árbol de Navidad. ―Feliz año nuevo, espero que te guste― le extiende una caja envuelta.

―Gracias.

―Es tarde Naruto, tendrás que dormir aquí― anuncia la señora Uchiha desde la cocina.

Naruto palidece. Después de todo, conoce las reglas de la casa en la que vivió hasta hace poco, a las doce ya nadie sale.

―Pe-pero…

―Es inútil que te resistas― dicen ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo. Sasuke sorbe con tranquilidad el humeante café del que se desprende un hilillo de humo.

―Está bien― susurra al tiempo en que Mikoto se acerca a la mesa con el pastel que Naruto ha traído.

.·.

―Te tengo un regalo― el frío le invade, el invierno trae consigo una ola helada que le congela los pies y las manos a Naruto.

―¿Te ha gustado el mío?― dice Naruto canturreando, mientras se apoya sobre el barandal del balcón.

―Siempre he querido la edición especial de mi libro favorito en su idioma original. Gracias, realmente me ha gustado― Naruto sonríe para sus adentros porque aunque es invierno, Sasuke se ha descongelado un poco.

―Bueno y qué hay con mi regalo, ¿no me lo has traído?― su tono indignado-bromista hace sonreír al menor de los Uchiha's.

Sasuke le toma la mano. A pesar de que ambos han estado fuera, en el balcón, al mismo tiempo, las manos de Sasuke siguen cálidas.

―Creo que debí comprarte unos guantes― dice Sasuke mientras suben las escaleras. Naruto ríe, le parece tan natural que estén allí, ambos, agarrados de las manos. Sospecha que siempre debió ser así, pero, quién sabe, tal vez el destino no les tenga preparados el mismo camino.

―¿Y qué es?― Sasuke le ve de reojo y sonríe con naturalidad. Naruto ansía besarlo, extraña tanto esos labios.

―Te gustará― le asegura mientras abre la puerta de su habitación. Naruto a penas cae en la cuenta de que está frente al _lugar prohibido_.

―Tal vez debamos bajar a abr…― Sasuke lo calla.

―No seas tonto, pasa― le jala hacia adentro y cierra la puerta. Es más que obvio que no hay marcha atrás.

Sasuke enciende las luces del cuarto y el rubio ve que está tan impecable como siempre. Aunque nota que está un poco cambiado. El escritorio sobre el que tenía la computadora ha sido reemplazado por un caballete.

―Sabes que desde hace tiempo tomo clases de pintura en óleo, ¿verdad?― Uzumaki asiente ―Bueno, más te vale que cuides este regalo, ¿eh, idiota?― Naruto no sabe que responder, es la primera vez que Sasuke le hace un regalo. También es de esas pocas veces que Sasuke lo insulta para tratar de ocultar lo que en verdad siente, pero, aunque Naruto no sea astuto, sabe que significan los gestos de Sasuke, no por nada son "mejores amigos".

Sasuke le extiende el cuadro envuelto en papel metálico a Naruto, quien sólo escucha los latidos de su corazón que van más rápido que de costumbre.

―Ábrelo, bobo.

Pero a Naruto le tiemblan las manos y no quiere que Sasuke siempre lo nervioso-ansioso que está. Tampoco quiere dejarle ver lo feliz que le ha puesto aquel regalo.

―Si no lo quieres…

―No es eso― se anticipa Naruto a las palabras de su amigo ―es sólo que las manos me tiemblan de frío― _¡mentiroso!_ ―y temo dejarlo caer o que se estropeé por mi culpa.

―Si ese es el problema, siéntate en la cama. Ven.

_Has de estar en broma Uchiha, en la cama, tú y yo, ¡imposible!_

Finalmente el rubio se sienta, tras resistirse un poco. Abre con cuidado el regalo y tal y como lo predijo, sus manos tiemblan, más no por el clima.

―¿Qué te parece?― resuena la voz de Sasuke en su cabeza la cual se ha desconectado de la realidad para enfocarse sólo en ese magnífico retrato.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. En la pintura aparecen ellos dos de espaldas. Al parecer tanto su cabello, como el de Sasuke, es removido por el viento. En la imagen no tienen más de doce años, están sentados al borde de un muelle, ambos miran hacia el horizonte donde el sol ya se esconde y trae consigo colores hermosos que adornan el cielo. Nota el cómo Sasuke ha pintado sus manos, la de él se encuentra apoyada sobre la madera mientras que la del joven de cabello azabache se encuentra recargada sobre la suya y, en este simple gesto, sabe que ha impreso un toque de amabilidad, de amor.

Por eso sus ojos azulados se han llenado de lágrimas. Sabe que no podrá contener el llanto aunque apriete firmemente la mandíbula.

―¿Qué intentas Sasuke?― pregunta sabiendo que aquello no puede ser bienintencionado.

Sasuke le mira atentamente, entrecierra los ojos como meditando y finalmente lanza una sonrisa malvada.

―Intento enamorarte bobo.

Y antes de que Naruto pueda procesar la información, Sasuke ya tiene atenazados los labios del rubio con los suyos.

**Continuará…**

¡Gracias por leer!

*OCC: Out of Original Character. Esto no lo podría asegurar del todo, sabemos muy poco de los padres de Sasuke y de Naruto que, en realidad, no sabría cómo definir sus personalidades, lo digo tanto por su individualidad, como por su paternidad. Por otra parte, sabemos que Sasuke es odioso y es frío como un bloque de hielo, sin embargo, ¡vamos! Si se comportara todo el tiempo así con Naruto… lo entiendo si es con otras personas, pero con la persona que ama ¡imposible! Dentro de todo seguí conservando su arrogancia y su autoritarismo. E Itachi, bueno, a Itachi me lo imagino así.

Notas:

¡Vale! Que no tengo ni mi perdón. Siento haber estado ausente por tanto tiempo y no quisiera darles excusas, porque si a mí no me convencen, menos a ustedes. Aunque les diré que me motivó a tomarme un descanso: la flojera y la des-inspiración, ¿quién se sentaría a escribir si ni siquiera le vienen ideas a la cabeza? Bueno, espero que no me torturen (como lo hice yo conmigo misma) y me dejen su comentario, ese que siempre me hace crecer y me ayuda (en verdad) a conseguir la inspiración necesaria. Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad, son un impulso para continuar y son como una cura para el malestar. Por cierto: **¡Feliz Año Nuevo!** Chicas(os) les deseó lo mejor, tanto en su vida profesional, como social, como laboral y, ¿por qué no? También una súper dotación de SasuNaruSasu.

**Emily:** Linda, sí, lo sé, hace ¡púf! Te debía este fic. Pensaba hacerte un one-shot y de hecho sí lo hice, pero no me gustó y por ello no te había regalado nada, ¿me disculparías? Aunque entenderé si no lo haces… De todas maneras este capítulo es totalmente tuyo, espero que te guste. Me apresuré a hacerlo cuando recién volvía mi musa de sus larguísimas vacaciones. ¡Y no me paré hasta que lo terminé! Pensaba regalarte un lemon, pero no me pareció apropiado para este capi, de todas maneras, creo que sigo en deuda, es decir, ¿has esperado tanto y la ingrata de mí ni lemon te ha dado? ¡No! Yo te debo un fic sin tanto drama y con un poco más de humor ;D Besos.


End file.
